Hapshatt Misshab
by Rhpsfan
Summary: Betty and Ralph's daughter keeps having the same day dream, until, it comes true!
1. Ch1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

* * *

Sometimes I like to think I'm somewhere else. In another dimension, another area, another place, _another planet._ Its just a fantasy really. Its always the same place though. A planet not too far away. Where its always night, the moon lights everything up. The waters are a smokey black sort of color, the beaches sparkle and gleam. Its gorgeous! 

The people who live there have beautiful, fair skin and adoring accents. Everyone and everything is accepted. The sun doesnt exist. Its beautiful. I however always come back down into reality and am me again, back in Earth, back in a boring town. The home of happiness? How come I'm so miserable?

Sorry for my uncontrolable babbeling on and on..

Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Isabella Hapshatt.

I'm a good 5'6 in height, 135 lbs, 17 years of age, have freckles forming around my cheeks, dirty blonde, yet fair hair, and green eyes.

I'm not sure who I take after, my mom, or, my dad.

My dad is the well known Ralph Hapshatt, famous scientist in Denton.

My mother, a stay at home house wife, Betty Munroe.

Its now 2:20 and I am leaving my school for the summer. Everyone is shouting and laughing hurrying out of the school's grounds. I however, am in no rush, sure, I am glad its over, but...I really don't want to go home, my mom and dad are having their friends over today. When Brad and Janet, their 'friends', are around, they act perfect. I know my parents, and they are no where near perfect.

Brad and Janet are great, don't get me wrong, but its like the partidge family when I get home. It just makes me wanna...grr, I can't even explain it! The one thing I enjoy when the majors visit is their gorgeous son. He is simply gorgeous.

He has curly black hair, long eyelashes, and hazel brown eyes, the eye lashes that form under them are also pretty long, so it looks like he wears eye liner, and, even though this may sound odd, it makes him even cuter.

I walked in the door, and sighed as I heard my mom giggle from the kitchen, maybe I can make it upstairs before I'm signaled out.

"Ohhh IZZY!"

**Too late!**


	2. Ch2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

I turned hesitantly, Why did she have to call me NOW. I was hot, sweaty, and in a odd mood. Plus I would have like to look semi good to see...I didn't tell you his name, I can't believe I didn't tell you his name, here I am going on and on about me, and how who I am...okay his name is Steve, anyway.

I wanted to look semi-good for Steve. I groaned and walked into the kitchen, as slow as I could, draggin my feet, and probably scuffing the floor boards. I finally arrived with a smile plastered on my face. Brad and Janet smiled back, which made me feel a little better, then my mother approached me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. I groaned a bit and my father gave me a 'stop while you're ahead' face..So I did.

She started to walk me towards Janet and placed me in front of her. Next to Janet a stool away was Brad, and next to Brad was Steve staring out the window. Did I mention, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I exist. Anyway. There I stood, uncomfertably in my mother's grasp.

"Do you see...See them Janet...They're getting bigger" she said in a cheery voice.

I tilted my head back a bit to look at her with a confused expression.

"Oh my gosh, look, you're right, ohh boy is she growing up!" Janet said grabbing my wrist and looking now at my chest. I pulled out of her grasp and folded my arms over them.

"Mother!" I said and turned fast at her with a tomato red face.

"Oh Isabelle stop, its girl talk" my mom said

"Still, plus umm, there are three guys around" I said and stormed into the living room, and upstairs.

I slammed my door behind me and sat on my bed.

_Just who does she think she is. _

_She totally embarassed me._

_Not only in front of my father, Brad, and Janet.  
But in front of Steve, my crush._

_Uggggh!_

I shouted in my head. I laid backwards now and starred at the ceiling, the fan was not on, leaving me with a ball of sweat to slide down my forehead. I sat up real quick and got a little light headed. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed out of my room, to the right, to the bathroom.

As I reached the bathroom, I remembered to lock the door, my mom has a tendency of walking in ony me while getting a shower, I feel like its intentional as well. I turned on the shower and made sure the water was luke warm, so I didn't die of heat frustration.

Even though the water was knocking on the tub's ground I could still hear my mom's laughter from downstairs. Making me groan in frustration. I know that laugh, that's the laugh where I'm mentioned.

**I'm always a Subject for amusement**


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

I let cold water soak on my back. It cleared up my sinesis and made me feel better. As I pulled our glass shower door to the side I stepped out on the cold pnenolium floor, and let myself drip. I calmly wrapped a towel around my body, and one upon my head. I looked over at the mirror and sighed raising my hand and clearing the fog off of it. Even though I didn't get a hot bath, the temperature outside made it foggy. I stared gazing at myself in the mirror.

_I understand why he doesn't see anything in me, or anything at all in that matter. I'm not tall, I am chunky, I have these hideous freckles. _

_What would be so great about me. _

I sighed and started to dry myself off.

The fact of the matter is, Steve did talk to me, I guess I did exist in some way, just not the way I would prefer. After slipping into my ripped pair of blue jean shorts and my V-Cut necked black tank top I grabbed the towel off my head and started to pat at it to make my hair become dry, it was the best I could do. I grabbed some of my mom's makeup, beigs my father refused to let me buy some of my own, he didn't even know that I wore my mom's, that's because I apply it so lighty. He makes me sick at times.

I applied light brown eye liner, tan eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and looked at myself in the mirror one last time.

_If I don't see a change, how will he._

I sighed and remembered how beautiful the women on the planet I day dream about look, all the time.

They wore black eye liner, heavy eye shadow, but it didn't look cheap. Mascara making their long eye lashes flutter gorgeously. Then the one thing I adored most, they wore this scarlet type of lipstick, it was simply beautiful. I wish I could look like them. My skin isn't anything relativley close to theirs, they have fair skin, and then I have an tan but not too tan complextion, like my mom's, and I have freckles, none of these girls had frekcles, and they looked so beautiful. All the men adored them, some even wanted to be just like them.

I headed downstairs and found Steve sitting on the couch, our parents still chatting in the kitchen. I gave him a weak smile, he smirked back at me. I looked at those eyes, those eye lashes, they were so long, like the ones in that planet I have so many fantasies about.

He raised an eyebrow. I must have been staring.

"Sorry I was just...trying to figure out what, what you were thinking." I said hesistant at first, the more sincere at the end.

**I have a tendency of embarassing myself.**


	4. Ch4

**Disclaimer:** _**Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!**_

He gave me a smile and shut off the television.

"I'm not thinking of much, just...nothing" he said and looked out towards the kitchen.

"You can tell me Steve, I mean, we've known each other for practically...our whole lives?" I said and sat calmly next to him.  
"Nah, you are going to think I am a creep" he said and laughed at himself and grabbed at his locks and looked towards the ceiling fan.  
"You'd be surprised" I said and looked at him straight in the eye.

It was weird how we were talking one on one without parents, I mean..usually our parents would be up our asses the whole time. That and...it just felt nice, we hadn't done it in awhile, ever since he got his new...girlfriend, but I have recently found out, by all the girls in school, that he and her are no longer an item. Gossip gets around fast in Denton High, its a good thing if you need it, a bad thing if you're involved. I knew right away that it was true, beings all the girls adored Steve, he was the eye candy for all the grades.

Maybe that is why we were talking again, I never thought Cheryll liked me, that was her name, case you didn't know, or put two and two together. ANYWAY!

"Did you ever have a repeated day dream?" sitting up and looking at me straight in the eye.

"Ummm..yes actually, accept, mine our so unrealistic." I said with a slight look to the left and a frown, and once again meeting his gaze.

"Well...I've been having them for almost 4 months now, and...its starting to get to me" he said and leaned back with a groan.

"Really" I said and scooched closer to him.

"Yeah, its about this...plan..."

"Isabella, Steve?" Janet called stopping him in his sentence.

Steve gave me a weak smile and got up. I however just sat there.

_He was going to say planet, I swear he was!_

I thought to myself

"Come on" he said with a grin and gestured a wave towards the kitchen.

I nodded and slowly got upon my heels. I headed towards the kitchen, we walked almost in sync. Our mothers and fathers looked at us with a smile and a nodd.

I laughed a bit and looked over at Steve.

"What?" we asked at the same time


	5. Ch5

"Steven me and Betty are going out shopping, your father and Ralph will be down at the pub, we're leaving $20.00 on the coffee table for pizza later, love you!" Janet said and pecked Steven on the head making him groan in discust.

As our parents headed out of my house my heart got light, me and Steve haven't been alone in 3 years, this could make or break me. I looked over at him and he looked back over at me.

"PARENTS!" He said and headed back to the couch.

"Steve what were you saying about your day dream?" I asked trying to get back into conversation.

"Oh nevermind its stupid." he said and grabbed the remote to turn on the television.

I pushed his hand down, it was very spontaneous of me I might add.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Okay...I have these daydreams, about...some planet, and..." he sighed for a moment.

_  
Wait, a planet...he has to go on, I need to know this!_

I thought craziley to myself.

"Go on.." I said listening egarly.

"And...It seems so real, the people, the place, the time, almost like reality, but it isn't" he said with another yet heavier sigh.

"These people, were they really pale?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes, how did you know that?" he asked looking at me trying to sound calm as well.

"Well, you see I have these daydream, almost exactly how you are explaining it, where...There are these gorgeous people, with fair pale skin, big dark eyes, crimson lips, and the area...Its gorgeous, they have a beach, where the sand is sparkely, and all they have is a moon, one for the daytime, and one for the night, and when it hits the black ocean, it makes me heart skip, and their accents.." he stopped my overwhelming of emotions.

"Did they sound almost...transylvanian like..like vampires?" he asked in an excited voice.

I jumped up out of my seat.

"YES! YES THEY DID!" I shouted.

"Did everyone there? Was everything accepted for what they were?" he asked

I nodded.

"Was there a queen?" he asked.

I shook my head again.

"Did she have dark hazel eyes, heavy makeup and wear a big ballroom gown?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand.

"Yes?" I asked a bit creeped out now, because as I thought more and more about it...she resembeled a female version of Steve.

"This is just...freaky." he said leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah?" I replied


	6. Ch6

We were quiet for a moment.

"Steve...?" I asked not looking at him. It felt good to talk to him again.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking at me.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

He sat up and fixed his curly black locks.

He looked nothing like his parents, maybe a tiny bit like Janet but nothing like Brad. I tried to point out a Brad quality in him, I found nothing.

"I have no idea." he said and looked at me with a hesitant smile.

"I heard these things in School, from Mrs. Rodner, about Dreams, how if someone has them repeatedly, they might be real." I said biting my lip, I must have sounded so stupid at that point in time from the look on Steve's face.

"Yeah but another planet with life on it, with these odd people on it, not so realistic." he said

"Well...You never know, besides, not only is this a repeating day dream for me, but it is for you too, for both of us, identical day dreams, come on!" I said and stood up pacing back and forth now.

"I don't know Iz, it just seems so odd, so surreal, so insane." he said now hiding his gorgeous eyes behind his two palms, his elbows leaning on his knees.

"Well..." I said and sighed now just sitting on the floor.

"Well?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

It was silent for a while. I stared at the ceiling fan, a bead of sweat dripped down my nose.

I looked over at Steve and smiled to myself.

He was gorgeous, he reminded me of...THAT PLANET? THOSE PEOPLE!? So much! I got up to sit next to him. Time for a closer look. He looked at me and smiled.

He had long eyelashes, I loved that about him, hazelish-brown eyes, a light complexion, but not too light (Strike one), curly black hair, nice lucious lips...ONLY ONE STRIKE!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"You look like them!" I said and stared at him waiting for a reply.

"WHAT? LIKE WHO?" he said with confusion.

"Like those...Transylvanians." I said trying to make up a name for them.

"You're funny, and high" he said and tugged out of my grasp to the kitchen.  
"Steve, please, believe me!" I said screaming to him.

"Why would I look like them?" he asked turning around quickly.

"I.. I don't exactly know!" I said and tried to remain calm.

"Exactly, cause I don't, the heat, its getting to you Isabelle" he said and came to me with a cup of lemonade.

It was sweet of him, but I knew I was going crazy.

"PLease trust me" I said giving him a puppy dog look.

He sighed.

"I just don't understand how I would."he said.

"Don't hate me after saying this but...You have no resemblence of your father what so ever" I said slowly.


	7. Ch7

"Just what exactly are you implying?!" he asked.

There it was.  
"Except for his attitude." I said and walked over to the window.

I sat on the edge of it and stared into the sky.

"Sorry..Its just, you don't think..Do you?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder and then back at the window.

"I wasn't trying to make you worried" I said not looking back.

"Don't you think my mother would have told me?" he asked bushing back some of his black curly locks.

"Sure" I said biting my lip.

My mother use to tell me how much she could trust Janet, but after my mother got married they sort of drifted apart.

When my mother came back from her honeymoon with dad, it was just a week later, and Janet was...Different? She couldn't keep plans, she was always busy, she cursed more, her and Brad were going through a rough patch, and...She was just so..Differen't. She was more open, but still so timid at the same time, like someone did something to her. She became more open about her sexuality and everything. It took Janet 3 months to actually start to talk to mom the same.

When Janet and Brad got married it was very early after their engagement, about...3 months to be exact, so mom was in the wedding. 6 months later Steve was born, a month after him, me.

My mom pointed out once that Steve looked nothing like his father, and only a tiny bit about his mother. Father use to joke around saying he was the milk man's son. Mother use to hit him. "Dont say that" she would say and give him a harsh look then look back at me, as if she didn't think I expected the same.

"Well..Its not like the planet's real IZ." he said and flicked on the television.

I nodded,

"IF only IF only!" I said.

It was about 7:00 pm, when mom and dad came home with the Majors.  
"Had some fun, didn't we Brad?" Janet asked elbowing Brad a bit.  
"Yes we sure did." Brad said nodding.  
"Come on Steve..TIme to go home" Janet said and literally shoved him off of the couch.

They left rather quickly.

"Surprised they didn't stay a little longer" I said and started to head up the stairs to relax and think.

"I'm not" dad said and looked over at mom crossly.  
"Why?" I asked stopping on the third step.  
"Children are to be seen and not heard" Mother said

I walked back down the stairs and stood in front of them

"Dad was the one who replied to me" I said with a matter of fact voice.

"Lets just say the Majors aren't the people we once knew." Dad said and sat on the couch, his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"How so..?" I asked sitting next to him/

"Now, now IZZY, Bed!" My mom said, but my dad went on.

"We found some things lying around the house, in a box that they claimed was 'trash'." Dad said.

Mom walked into the kitchen grasping at her hair. I heard her pour some whiskey and knew this was bad.

"What was it filled with, may I asked." I said looking at dad only hoping for an answer that wouldn't completey freak me out.

"2 Corsets, fishnets, and 2 pairs of 5 inch high heels" he said with a groan.

"Well..Its not as bad as I thought." I said and leaned back.

"Not bad, thats not civilized at all, its...S&M for christ sake!" My dad screamed, I looked at him, only did I hear him curse when he was infuriated.

"Well...Janet's a girl, and women have to please their husbands" I said, my dad now gave me a harsh look.

"They weren't just Janet's"


	8. Ch8

I looked over at my father now and stared blankly at him.

"So what are you saying, that Brad is sleeping around?" I asked.

My father looked down and shook his head no.

"They were Brad's!" he said and pounded his fist onto the cofee table.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I asked.

"Cause what woman do you know that wear's a size 13?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"Exactly..They have some weird sexual fantasies that I wont be bringing into my house.  
"Dad you aren't going to just end a friendship on a assumption? Or even if it is true, something this ridiculous?" I asked and thought about Steve.

"No..I..I don't know anymore." he said.  
"They tried to explain it but I didn't listen, you're mother did apprently..She isn't sure what to believe but..ask her!" he said and walked upstairs.

"Mom?" I said and turned to her.  
"Janet said she was getting rid of them, that's why they were out, they brought back to many horrible memories. She said...Before she got married, on our wedding day, me and your fathers, Brad and her got engaged. They went to tell Dr. Scott, the man who got me and your father together. On the way their car had a blow out, so they went to the castle they passed by to use a phone..There, there they were held for the night, not captive, but under hospitality, a man, a transvestite as they said, turned them onto sex, passion, and...all this stuff that you're virgin ears need not know about yet. Anyway, he slept with not only Janet, but Brad too. Apprently he was a scientist as well and made a man, Janet slept with him, He killed Dr. Scott's Nephew..."

Mom went on and on for a good 2 hours. I was baffeled by the time the story ended. My eyes were about to pop out of my head.  
Mom nodded and walked upstairs to dad, they both would go to bed wondering if their friends were crazy.

Then I thought about it, a transvestite, I had to talk to Brad and Janet tomorrow, even if my parents refused to believe them, I would..For now. I went to bed with open thoughts, in the morning I got a shower, quickly got dressed and road my bike over to the Majors house, they lived but 3 blocks away, not that far. I knocked on the door and Brad answered, allowing me to enter with a raised eyebrow.  
"What can I do you for Isabelle?" he asked me with a fake smile. "Steve isn't going to be home for another half hour." he said as I sat down on the couch.

"Brad I need to ask you something, without you getting mad" I said calmly. He nodded "Anything, just trying to make this friendship work between your parents and me and Janet is all that is on my mind right now.  
"Umm okay, this Transvestite, can you tell me what he looked like?" I asked. Brad bit his lip.

"Well..If I can recall, he was built very nice, pale skin, dark curly black hair, hazel eyes, luscious lips...uhh.. I mean" he said and stopped himself.

"Now wear did he say he was from, my mom left that part out, she said it was to bizarre to belive." I said and waited paitently.

"A planet called Transexxual Translyvania." He said, my eyes widened.  
"ITS REAL!" I said, he looked at me, "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Brad...I...Don't take this the wrong way, but...Steve isn't really your son, is he?" I asked biting at my lip


	9. Ch9

I looked over at my father now and stared blankly at him.

"So what are you saying, that Brad is sleeping around?" I asked.

My father looked down and shook his head no.

"They were Brad's!" he said and pounded his fist onto the cofee table.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I asked.

"Cause what woman do you know that wear's a size 13?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"Exactly..They have some weird sexual fantasies that I wont be bringing into my house.  
"Dad you aren't going to just end a friendship on a assumption? Or even if it is true, something this ridiculous?" I asked and thought about Steve.

"No..I..I don't know anymore." he said.  
"They tried to explain it but I didn't listen, you're mother did apprently..She isn't sure what to believe but..ask her!" he said and walked upstairs.

"Mom?" I said and turned to her.  
"Janet said she was getting rid of them, that's why they were out, they brought back to many horrible memories. She said...Before she got married, on our wedding day, me and your fathers, Brad and her got engaged. They went to tell Dr. Scott, the man who got me and your father together. On the way their car had a blow out, so they went to the castle they passed by to use a phone..There, there they were held for the night, not captive, but under hospitality, a man, a transvestite as they said, turned them onto sex, passion, and...all this stuff that you're virgin ears need not know about yet. Anyway, he slept with not only Janet, but Brad too. Apprently he was a scientist as well and made a man, Janet slept with him, He killed Dr. Scott's Nephew..."

Mom went on and on for a good 2 hours. I was baffeled by the time the story ended. My eyes were about to pop out of my head.  
Mom nodded and walked upstairs to dad, they both would go to bed wondering if their friends were crazy.

Then I thought about it, a transvestite, I had to talk to Brad and Janet tomorrow, even if my parents refused to believe them, I would..For now. I went to bed with open thoughts, in the morning I got a shower, quickly got dressed and road my bike over to the Majors house, they lived but 3 blocks away, not that far. I knocked on the door and Brad answered, allowing me to enter with a raised eyebrow.  
"What can I do you for Isabelle?" he asked me with a fake smile. "Steve isn't going to be home for another half hour." he said as I sat down on the couch.

"Brad I need to ask you something, without you getting mad" I said calmly. He nodded "Anything, just trying to make this friendship work between your parents and me and Janet is all that is on my mind right now.  
"Umm okay, this Transvestite, can you tell me what he looked like?" I asked. Brad bit his lip.

"Well..If I can recall, he was built very nice, pale skin, dark curly black hair, hazel eyes, luscious lips...uhh.. I mean" he said and stopped himself.

"Now wear did he say he was from, my mom left that part out, she said it was to bizarre to belive." I said and waited paitently.

"A planet called Transexxual Translyvania." He said, my eyes widened.  
"ITS REAL!" I said, he looked at me, "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Brad...I...Don't take this the wrong way, but...Steve isn't really your son, is he?" I asked biting at my lip


	10. Ch10

Brad looked to the left, then to the right, checking all the corners in the room.

"Did your parents tell you that?" he asked slipping a bit.

"So its true??" I asked a little more then shocked.

"Well..Promise me, promise me you won't tell Steve!" he said grabbing me by my shoulders and looking me in the eye. I pulled away.

"Your...er...Son, he needs to know the truth!" I shouted and stood up.

"Then let me and Janet tell him, we've been waiting for the right time!" he said standing too.

"If I may ask, who is the father, and...why are you still with Janet?" I said trying to be polite about being noisey.

Brad sat down again, like I threw a brick into his chest.

"His name was Frank" he said and looked down. Then he didn't answer me about Janet, he kind of looked up, and gentley pushed me out the door.  
I then sat there, staring into the sky on the Majors porch.

I walked home feeling a little bit of accomplishment and a lot of confusion.

Why was Brad still with Janet?  
How did it happen?  
Who was Frank?

When?  
Where?

So many questions, then the one that stuck with me through out the night. Was Steve part Transylvanian...

I tried to push the assumption away. It was just a daydream, not realistic, it was just a coincidence that Steve had them too.

I went to bed restless and more confused then I ever had been, more confused then the time my parents told me Santa wasn't real, more confused then the sex talk I was told for the first time.  
My heart raced in my sleep as I dreamed of the Queen. She was gorgeous, simply gorgeous. I wished I looked more like her and this girl Magenta who served her. The queen was screaming about something with 'The Prince' and how Magenta and her brother were foolish to think..think something about 'killing him'..Something about how he was only stunned. Something..It was very confusing as well, which made me wake up in the middle of the night filled with sweat and frustration.

I walked myself downstairs to get some cool ice tea, the summer air felt good on my sweat but the humidy was killing me. As I approached the kitchen my mother and father sat talking in the dark. I froze and hid behind the wall. Not sure why I did it because I know I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. But something in my gut told to me to. They were talking about the Major's about how I approached Brad today with questions I shouldn't have. Then Steve was brought into the conversation. "You know that Frank guy, Steve's real father...He was the one Janet claimed to have gotten her into the corsetts just like Brad..Remember Ralph" My mom said sipping a glass of milk and eating at a cookie. My father 'mmhmmed'.. "Do you believe them?" he asked. My mother placed her hand on her forehead. "She's my best friend, I don't think she would lie about something like this, and Brad's your best friend, why can't we believe them?" she asked. "Because, its foolish and unnatural, it sounds like something out of a B-movie. My mother chuckeled a bit and placed her hand on her mouth to stop herself. "I mean, I knew that Brad wasn't the father the day they got him blood tested, when he was 2, remember..I told you that, but.I didn't know who the father was..nor did you" she said simply. My father nodded. "Its ashame the kid will never meet him" he said and placed his cup in the sink. I tried to tip toe back and the floorboard creeked.

Busted!!


	11. Ch11

My mother sighed, "Isabelle were you spying on us?" she said and rose from her seat. I stopped in my place and panicked. I looked up at my mother and father now standing before me.

"Isabelle answer your mother!" my father said now with his arms crossed. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"But I KNEW!" I said in protest as my mother's face grew crossed.

"And how was that?" my mother asked me with a harsh tone in her voice.

I was going to tell them the truth, the gods honest truth, about all the day dreams I had been having, and how Steve had been having them too, and everything, simply everything, but then I realized how they were planning on shunning their best friends, would it make a difference in me? I stopped and thought of what I would say.

"Well assumptions, he looks nothing like Brad." I said almost half true. My father nodded.

"She has a point Betty" he said and nodded a bit.

"Shush Ralph" My mom said in protest. I chuckled a bit.

"But how did you find out the truth?" my mother asked me with the only patience she had left.

"I did my best, I asked Mr.Majors" I said with truth in me. She nodded.

"He told you the truth?" my dad said with confusion.

"Yeah the guy who Janet slept with at the castle I think is the father" I said feeling very proud of myself.

My mother and father stood dumbstruck.

"Don't tell Steven, he'll be heartbroken" my mother said following me upstairs to bed. I nodded even though I had every intention to tell him. I don't know I felt obligated.

In my dream that night I felt like something was finally revealed about reality, this place had to be real after I dreamt this.

The Queen sat on her throne, looking as royal, and in my point of veiw gorgeous as ever. I looked around beings I felt like a lost soul, or shadow over the place, seeing everything that was happening.

"You and your sister will spend the next 2 weeks in prison, and then held under security and heavy watch, I would have you sent for live, or even exicuted for what you tried to do to my son. But we need you for servants and your parents were good servants who would be put to shame if they saw this day, I pity you both enough to keep you alive, for the time being that is" she said to 2 people standing in front of me. One was a skinny tall blonde man, who was bald at the top of his scalp but had long blonde shoulder length hair to his roots. He nodded and looked at the women standing next to him. Who was I could tell was short if she wasn't wearing those gorgeous boots placed upon her feet. She had frizzy red-ish aurburn hair, her eyes were gorgeous, heavy eyelashes on top and bottom, she looked like all the other gorgeous folks around the planet with her eyes, except she was giving glares over at the man. She had crimson red lips, and pail skin. I found her to beautiful and envied her. "Yes your magesty, my sister Magenta and I are very sorry and will do as you and Frank say" he said and bowed. I couldn't help but find these people amazing. They were now escorted by two dark pale figures behind bared doors to apprently a prison. I looked back up at the throne and saw a handsom figure walking to the seat next to the Queen. He was too young to be a king, so it mut have been the prince, her son.

"Thank you mother" he said and a deep British accent appeared in his voice leaving goosebumps all over my arms. I examined his facial features. He was pure and flawless. He had pale skin, deep, dark, heavy, eyelashes, hazel eyes that peirced into my soul and dark lips that were smothered with heavy dark lip gloss, on his eyes dark eye shadow, his cheeks a light red rouge. I smiled, he made me want to blush even though he couldn't see me. His hair was black and curly, simply gorgeous. "I can't believe that tried to kill you the heir to the throne" the queen said. That must have been why they were getting arrested. I looked at him and noticed he looked so fermiliar but, I couldn't but my finger on it. "Ahh Frank N Furter, if only you had someone to take over your throne once you are ready to leave it..I mean, I don't have much time left, I'm ill, as you can see, however, you are the only one who knows, thank goodness you didn't die or I would have been a lost soul and Transexxual wouldn't have a leader." she said and brushed his hair out of his face with her palm. The man smirked thinking only god knew what in his head.

I_ awoke._

The next day was going very slow. Mom and dad had work, I sat alone in my house. I wanted to tell Steve, call him, invite him over, and blurt it all out, but maybe my mother and father were right, maybe he would be heartbroken, and it could ruins the Majors family, I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to be the villian. I looked at the phone several times trying to think of what I should do. Finally I thought I would let him down easy, he had every right to know, and this could help.


	12. Ch12

I picked up the phone and examined the dial buttons and sighed. I was hesitant but I liked Steve, as a friend, a crush, and I needed to let him know the truth so I dialed his number.

He answered.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey Steve is Isabelle" I said slowly twirling the phones wire inbetween my fingers.

"HEY! Whats up?" he asked.

I frowned, could I do this.

"We need to talk, face to face, about a...a lot of important stuff" I said shifting my eyes making sure no one inface was home, beings both my parents were off at DTV.

"Yeah sure do you want me to come over or something?" he asked and my heart skipped.

"Umm..What do you think" I said being a the smart ass that I was.

"Be there in a few" he said and we placed the phones back on the hooks.

I looked at the door and then at the clock. It should take him 10 minutes or so, time to rehabilitate my thoughts and try to figure out what the hell I was going to say to this boy, this gorgeous, sweet, amazing boy. I looked down and paced back and forth.

"Steve your not who you think you are! No...No thats not right" I said trying

OKAY

"Steve you know your dad...Ahaha well funny thing is you don't. Deffinietly not!" I told myself trying yet again.

"You know Steve you have black hair...No..Don't bother" I said and frowned.

3 minutes later I had come to some what of a conclusion, not a good one but better then the rest.

"STEVE" I shouted

The door slammed shut and made me turn around quickly beings my back was face towards it.

"Yeah?" he asked a smile on his face with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Ummm..." I said and grabbed my chin. I looked at the clock..Tick tock tick tock, tell him! I shouted inside my head.

"You said you had somethings, imporant things to tell me?" he asked smiling

"Want some ice tea?" I asked stalling for time.

"IZ" he said and grabbed me to face him around my wrist.

I looked at him now, his eyes, those eyes, they were fermilar. I flashed back to the dream, the prince and then Steve's face came back into reality. My mouth dropped.

"You okay" he asked and sat me down on the couch.

"Whats wrong you know I'm always here for you" he said smiling and rubbing my knee. God I liked him so much.

"Yeah I know" I said and have smiled his way and bashed whatever eyelashes I had, which were nohting compared to his.  
"But its not about me this time" I said.


	13. Ch13

He looked at me now,

"Okay?" he said calmly.

"Its about you..And, I was told not to tell you, but...I can't keep this from you, I gotta tell you!" I said and looked away.

He shook his head and turned me to face him once again.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

I looked at his hazel eyes, his gorgeous royal eyes, I knew he was royal, something told me he was. I looked at him now and let out a sigh.

"Brad Majors is not your father" I said quickly.

"Wa..What!?" he asked stuttering.

I shook my head.  
"Yo...Your lieing!" he said angerily.

"No...No really! I would never lie to you Steve, never, I had to tell you the truth, look at yourself, then look at him, come on, get real" I said and rose my voice a bit.

"THAT MAN IS MY FATHER!" he said now standing up.

"NO! NO HE ISN'T! Some Royal Transvestite named Frank N Furter is!" I said and then rose as well.

He looked at me now, his face real srunched up and angerily.  
"You..You need fucking mental help" he said and grabbed his coat off the couch and headed towards the door.

"These, 'dreams', yeah they are dreams, they are making you a mental case, a mental case that makes you fuck with other people's minds!" he said and slammed the door behind him.

I looked at the ground now, a tear slipped down my cheek. I felt like an idiot. I grabbed the couch's through pillow, brought it to my face and screamed in it, I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed before. He WAS my best friend, my crush, the only thing I was caring about at this point in time. I sighed and let the pillow fall to the ground, now wet with my tears, I was tired now, the exhaustion from screaming made me this way.

_Your a idiot! Why did you tell him? What the frig Isabelle! Really telling someone they aren't who they thought they are! GOD! Now..Now he thinks your crazy and he wont ever talk to you again, and you will never be able to look at him or...ANYTHING!_

I started to walk up the stairs when the phone rang. I let out the heaviest sigh a teenage girl could and went down to answer it. "Hello? Yes mom, I'm fine, yeah, sure.. I'm going to order pizza, no Steven won't be coming over tonight" I said now trying not to cry. "I'm fine, really...I'm going to lay down on the couch for a little and then order out, you and dad won't be home till when? 10:00 what??" I said and just sighed. "Okay love you too!" and I hung up just like that.

I fell asleep on the couch for what felt like a few minutes but it was more like 2 and a half hours. I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes and tightened my pony tail and looked at the clock, it was only "4:00" so I shrugged, I looked out the shade of the window but whoever it was, was too far to see. I opened it and saw Steve there his arms crosed and looking at the ground. He looked upset, his brow pointed in a arch, he was pissed.

"You were right" he said softly. "It was all true" he said again.

I looked at him and nodded with a frown. He came closer a bit and I moved out of his way so he could come inside, he did.

"Sorry" I said. and turned my back on the door and closed it with my back.

"No..I'm sorry, for all..All the harsh shit I said to you" he blurted out.

"Its okay"

"No..Its not!"

I nodded to his response now.  
"I was a dick...Really" he said and patted the couch for me to sit next to him, I did, I couldn't help it.


	14. Ch14

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

I sat next to him and felt so much guilt ready to pour out of me. I wanted to hug him, hold him close to me, feel his chest's rythm against mine, hear his heart pound with mine, almost in sync. However, I didn't, cause I suck.

He looked at me, his eyes real heavy, bags under it, they were glassy but still had that strong look. He was so independent, and I think that is what I desired most about him. I looked at him now and sat forward on the couch.

"How...how did you find out?" I said slow and soft.

"Um...Well..I went home and looked at Brad, I started to see how..You could be right, but again, I was stubborn so I approached the question, my father kind of stuttered a bit, my mother's face froze in and she began sobbing, thats how I knew, before they could say anything I walked out of the house" he said and didn't look at me the entire time he said what he said.

I looked at him now, there was a silence there but it wasn't awkward.

"I would never have told you if I was lying, I would..Never lie to you" I said and then my stomach tyed tight and I regreted saying that. He looked at me now, his eyes not as glassy anymore, but they showed a type of kindness, a type of care, like I touched him (no pun intented).

"I know, I don't know why I ever doubted you" he said, at this point he moved forward on the couch as well. My heart was beating fast, our knees were touching, it was craziness, I felt...like suddenly I stood stupid, my mouth was running dry, my palms were sweaty, my eyes couldn't look at him or my cheek would turn red.

I looked at the ground, "Cause, I shouldn't have told you" I said not approaching his stare. I could feel his gaze, but I couldn't catch it.

"No..I'm glad you did" he said and pulled my face to look at his,

"Iz, you know you're my best friend" he said and smile, those glassy eyes coming back with their oh so strong look.

My heart kind of stopped right there,

_**Thats all I'll ever be.**_


	15. Ch15

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

Not to far away in another Galaxy plans were being made. Plans I didn't know about till later on..

"Frankie are you sure you don't want to rule Transexxual?" Queen Furter asked.

Frank looked at his mother now and rolled his eyes, "You thin I am ready? Hah, don't make me laugh" he said angerily.

His mother nodded and just waved her hand in the air and had 2 of her servants go running into the halls.

Frank looked at his mother, "I really don't see how I would be able to rule when I'm not ready to give up being free, fun, and just a sex magnet" Frank said a little to confident.

His mother just nodded, "I was afraid of this, but son, you know I am ill.." she said grabbing her fore head and looking up, a little to overdramatic, it was something that ran in the Furter family tree.

The two servants returned with 2 other servants, better known now as Magenta and Riff Raff, an incestous pair of siblings who once were very faithful to the queen and prince. They stood there now gazing up at their majesty.

"Yes your highness" Riff Raff's voice belowed a bit.

The Queen waved her hands once more and the not fermiliar, probably Trannies, went and disappeared again.

"You want to gain back respect from me and my son and be free once more to live your lives?" she asked the odd pair.

"More then anything you majesty" Riff Raff said bowing and Magenta followed.

"I have a mission for you.. Are you willing to accept?" she said.

Magenta looked at Riff now and just rolled her eyes, this always happened to them, always getting sent on some ridiculous journey, usually they served no point, and if they did it was only to get Frank's jollies on. The arose now and looked back at the queen, Riff spoke once more, "Ofcourse your majesty me and Magenta will do anything, wont we my sister?" he said and Magenta spoke now, her beautiful Transylvanian accent beginning to show, "Yes, Ve vill do anyzing you vish" she said grinning, a very fake grin, but a convincing one.

The Queen looked at her son who sat with his arms crossed. He did not fix his sight on either of the servants but looked out a nearby window at the First Transexxual moon, it was a gorgeous site, but the queen knew all to well it was because what the 2 servants standing before them had done to her baby boy.

"The mission is back to earth." she said slowly.

Magenta's stomach inflamed with rage, she hated Earth so much, and now they had to go back! WHY?

"You must go and return my son's offspring" she said smirking.

Magenta and Riff now exchanged looks of shock, "Offspring? Son?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes..He had inpregnanted a young woman back on the night of the castle, are you forgetting?" she asked harshly.

"No No..Ofcourse not" Riff said now remembering the short blonde girl he has slept with Janet..Janet Weiss, thats what her name was.

"Bring him back, no acceptions" she said angerily.

"Yes your majesty" Riff said and paused, "But may I ask one quesiton your highness, how did you find out he was Frank's?" Riff asked.

The queen hated being asked questions but this was a good one, it made her feel smart,

"When Frank had returned and told me all about his adventures, I made sure I kept a close eye on the family by having someone spy on them for me" she said smiling,  
"Kimi..Your ex girlfriend, she had placed some type of monitor thing inside the family house..And ever since then, boom, the boy has grown up to be just as beautiful as Frank, and recently it was revealed he was my sons..SO no more questions...Go hurry!" she said and waved her hands, the two were gone within minutes leaving the Furters alone.

Frank looked at his mother,  
"Its all taken care of Frankie...Its all taken care of"

**A/N: R&R Please**


	16. Ch16

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

**A/N: Okay people the story goes back to Isabella and Steve now, and I decided to get more on the personal side, and not so much adventure, don't worry things will heat up, I got it all in store Please R&R it helps motivate me.**

I looked at Steve now, he was so cute, so god damn cute.. SO many thoughts running through this stupid head of mine. He was so...him, and I was so ME! What the hell did I have to offer him.

I examined his facial features.

Those gorgeous big Hazel eyes, surrounded by thick curvy eyelashes, a strong chin, dark curly but tamed hair, fair skin, perfect lips. Whenever he smiled I felt a sudden jolt race through my veins, like some different kind of blood running through me, it turned me hot and I had to look away.

He looked at me now, his eye brow arched a bit, another thing I loved his stupid little facial expressions, when he was confused, when he was serious, when he was angry, when he was upset, even when he was smirking, GOD I LOVED THAT SEXY LITTLE SMIRK! Ew..I had to stop thinking this way, draw my attention back to reality before I got caught in a daze.

"Your mine to Steve" I added feeling like a complete ass.

Best friend..Best friend, two words that were so caring hurt me so much sometimes.

I wanted to tell him how I felt for so long but I kept it in and just hid it like always, followed by a fake smile.

"You know Iz, I feel as if I can tell you everything, every little detail of my life, without hesistation, the good, the bad, the personal, you know like with my exes and stuf" he said.

"Please don't" I added with a slight nervous chuckle.

He nodded, "Well..I wont get into that, stupid girls" he said and shrugged it off.

"Well you know something Steve, I wanna tell you so much to" I whispered, hoping it was only audible to my ears.

"What was that?" he asked.

I started to get nervous, but..Like always I knew I could cover it up, maybe.

"Hmm..Nothing." I added acting as if I didn't say anything.

"If you say so" he said and leaned back raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him now.

Now what? I told him his father wasn't his father, he called me a best friend, someone who was probably like a sister to him, and now, now we were just sitting here staring into space. I wanted to help him so bad, and have him see, a different girl sitting next to him, a girl that could make him so happy. But..I didn't. I just looked ahead and listened to the silence, which really wasn't to golden.

"Hah, its been a really really long day" he added and sighed.

"Tell me about it" I said and rolled my eyes not looking at him.

"I'm getting hungry" he said and patted his stomach.

I did have money, so..Why not order out, after all it was a long day, we could chill for a bit, go on living our..well not so normal lives anymore, but pretend they were. Then we could get back to serious matters later. My parents wouldn't be home for a bit and.. Well.. I was getting hungry and awfully bored as well.

"I'll order out, you want pizza?" I asked looking at him getting up to go into the kitchen and dial out.

"Yeah, sounds great." he added and got up to tag along with me.

"Pepperoni good?" I asked, he nodded, "And a bottle of Coke?" he nodded again and sat at the dinner table just looking up at me, those cute puppy dog eyes, I started to into a daze again and turned away to look at the wall. I placed my order and hung up the phone.

"Hey maybe there is something on TV, like a movie or something." I added,

"Yea!" he said a bit excited.

It was good to get both our minds off what had happened today, especially him, and it was good for me because it felt like old times, before he had girlfriends, where we were just best friends hanging out together, doing what friends did, hell I actually started to forget how much I liked him, maybe.. Atleast I wasn't nervous anymore.

The food came in about a hour, and we ate like major pigs. It was fun. A whole box of pizza gone just to our stomachs. He was a bit of a mess, hell I was a bit of a mess.

It came down to the last two slices and we sat on the couch with a paper plate and a cup in our hands. I wasn't suppose to have food in the living room, but ah well. Who cares? Right..

"God this feels like old times" he said biting into his pizza, a bit of it going onto his face, a little sauce near the corner of his lip on the left side. I giggeled,

"Here, stay still." I said and got a napkin and wiped it off, god I hope that wasn't to motherly.

It was silent, he smiled.  
"Now what if I wanted that there" he said smirking, agian, I loved that smirk, it was my favorite.

"What, were you going to save it for later?" I asked a little coy.

"Yeah, just incase." he said a bit coy himself.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Hmm..Well then here" I said and got some off my pizza and placed it back there, his skin smooth and rough at the same time because a little shadow was starting to grow in, the corner of his lip real soft, I almost blushed, but somehow I managed not to.

He crunched his teeth together as if he was going to bite me. I giggeled a little bit more.

It did feel nice..Really nice. I looked at him and shook my head and began to pick up all the trash.

"Ah ah ah, let me get that" he said taking the empty box of pizza out of my hands with all the trash in it,

"You find us a movie to watch" he said, I smiled a bit, damn I loved this kid.


	17. Ch17

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture show, some crazy, yet, god like man, whom goes by the name Richard O' Brien does! Has much as I would love and give the world to own a masterpeice such as that, the truth is, I DON'T. I do, however, own Isabella Hapshatt, yes she was created in my overfilled nodel and there she shall stay, and finally come to live amongest these pages on the world wide web. So please, sit back, grab a cola, and enjoy bits and peices of me and Richard's creations!

**A/N: Okay people the story goes back to Isabella and Steve now, and I decided to get more on the personal side, and not so much adventure, don't worry things will heat up, I got it all in store Please R&R it helps motivate me.**

I flicked through the channels trying to find something semi-entertaining, anything entertaining really. Then I felt a pounce next to me on the couch. There sat Steve, the dork that he was. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Always have to make an entrance dont you?" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He nodded and looked at the TV. "Whats this?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I shrugged my shoulders and he responded by shrugging his.  
"Guess we'll find out" I said smiling. Then a blue screen popped up and a very cute young Ann Margaret came onto the screen and began to sing,

**Bye Bye Birdie..I'll miss you quiet terribly..**

she sang, making both of us smile. A musical, great. As the movie went on it showed a story of a very famous singer, a Elvis look alike, that took the world by storm. He however was going to be sent to war and before he went for sales he would be giving one lucky girl a kiss, a girl name Kim, played by the gorgeous Ann Margaret. It kept going and we learned that she was taken by a boy name Hugo who really loved her, some more plot points led to the two main characters Rosie and Albert, who were pretty much in charge of Conrad Birdie, the singer, and Rosie was in love with Albert who was to dumb to see it..SOUNDS KINDA FERMILIAR clears throat and rolls eyes..

As the movie got deeper and deeper into the story I got deeper and deeper into a state of drowsiness. Before I knew it outside the window the night sky was shown, the moon halfed in the sky followed by a few stars near it. Tom sat close to me and I couldn't feel more cozzy and snug. I began to feel my eyes get heavier and heavier within each scene of the movie. It was horrible how I couldn't stay up, especially to a musical, but I felt safe and sound. Eventually I was out like a light, without a care in the world, but I didn't even know I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was heard murmmering and girlish chatter followed by giggles. I didn't really want to open my eyes so I shut them tighter then before, then the lights flickered on. I groaned a bit and opened my eyes slowly. There in front of us stood Mr. and Mrs.Majors, my mother, and my father. I raised an eyebrow but didn't move, however I DID keep my eyes on them.

I was a bit confused, my mother gave me a snide smirk and I narrowed my eyebrow a bit, "What?" I asked, the girls giggled and my father looked at me and then to my right. I slowly, without moving anything, not me or my head, made my eyes go to the corners of me and I found myself lying in Steve's arms, he was still sound asleep. My eyes got wider and I quickly sat up. Making Steve stur a bit.

He to rose with a bit of confusion as I fixed my hair and shirt. It wasn't like that, but I knew my parents somehow would turn it into that. I rolled my eyes as the girls started to giggle again.

"Whats so funny?" Steve asked a little hesitant and scared.

"You two are so darn adorable" Mrs.Majors said giggeling with my mom. I rolled my eyes once more and turned my back to them.

"What?" he repeated.

Then he turned to me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, 'they're stupid' I mouthed, he nodded and then looked back at them.  
"Uhhh...Ok well I'm ready to go" he said trying to get them to stop guacking and move along.

"O..okay hun" Mrs.Majors said giggleing and helping him up.

They finally left and it was quite for a moment, but we didn't move. I looked at them and my mom opened her mouth ready to say to talk.  
"NO! Don't say ANYTHING!" I shouted and got up off the couch.

"Don't you dare" I said again.

"I..I wasn't going to" my mom said covering her mouth giggeling,

"You just both looked so.." I cut her off again raising my finger as if she was a child. "Don't" I said heading over to the stairs and then going to my room.

I sat on my bed now starring off into space...My mind was blank, but not really blank. It was filled with questions of what just happened? Why? How? I didn't remember leaning on him, or him grabbing me, or him and me getting cozzy like that at all. I was so confused. I then laid back on my bed and starred at the ceiling, I was doubting getting any sleep tonight, especially since I had a feeling my mother was probably on the telephone right now giggeling downstairs with Steve's mom, ugh!

**GREAT!**


End file.
